Stand Up
by books-lover-1234
Summary: Louis Tomlinson from One Direction plus normal girl from Saskatchewan, Canada? How could this be? Dani has always liked mature, cool guys but how could Louis make her love him so much? LouisxOC. T for swearing.
1. From The Moment I Met You

_**So hey guys, what's up? I'm having a dilemma . . . I HAVE ONE DIRECTION INFECTION! Yeah, I loved them when they were in X Factor but now they've taken over my life so much that I've written 26 stories about them but this is the one I'm proud to publish. Yes, I changed the title. So please enjoy . . .**_

**Stand Up - Chapter One**

* * *

><p><em>Goddamn it, GEEZUS! I hate planes! <em>

Yes, it is true, I hate planes. They just creep the hell out of me. I stared out the window. All that there was was ocean, sky, and the occasional bird. The dude beside me was sleeping on my shoulder. And drooling, might I add. I got up slowly to make sure not to wake the guy. I walked slowly to the bathroom because I'm a huge klutz. Seriously, I trip on air. I walked into the bathroom. There was seriously a _huge _drool puddle on my shoulder the size of a Canadian football!

Okay, before I get ahead of myself, let me explain who I am.

My name's Danielle Hedin but I prefer to be called Dani. I'm 17, tall (okay, about 5 foot 7), blonde, and cute. Yes, I think of myself as cute. I'm from the Canadian province Saskatchewan and I love country music. I was flying to London as an exchange student for the whole year of 2011 starting right now on January 3rd. It was the last thing I wanted to do but my mom didn't want me around while her and "Steve" got to know each other. Mom just says they're friends.

More like fuck buddies.

* * *

><p>I pulled my sleeve down, exposing my shoulder. I got a paper towel and wiped the drool off.<p>

"Ew!" I said quietly. Trust me, I'm the least of a girly-girl but old dude drool is just gross. I pulled the sleeve of my baseball t-shirt and looked in the mirror. The back of my hair was ratty so I brushed through it with my fingers and pulled it in a side ponytail. I walked out of the airplane bathroom just as we hit an air pocket. I fell sideways into someone's lap. He pushed me off into some guy who was walking back from the washrooms. I looked at the guy and he looked at me. He looked . . . familiar.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said.

"Um . . . okay?" I asked.

"Sorry. I'm Louis." The guy said. Louis had an amazing accent.

"I'm Dani." I said. I realized I was clinging to his shirt and quickly let go.

"You have an adorable accent, Dani." Louis said.

"I have an accent?" I asked. I saw the stewardess coming down the aisles with drinks and stuff. The seatbelts light was also on.

"Sorry for running into you, Louis." I said, getting up and walking away.

"No problem, Dani! I'll see you later!" Louis called after me.

_Who does this guy think he is? "I'll see you later"? _I thought, sitting in my seat again. The guy sitting beside me looked ready to fall asleep again.

"You sleep on me again and I'll murder you in your sleep." I warned him. He instantly woke up and sat up straight.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, this goddamn plane ride is over!<em>

The plane had landed and we were in London finally. Since I was staying an entire year I had packed my whole wardrobe into 10 suitcases. There were so many that they would be in the luggage truck things and they'd get a luggage cart for me. I had my LMFAO _Sexy and I Know It _bag with my books, iPhone, writing paper, and pens though so I had something to do. I was in a line to get off the plane. Coming out of first class I saw Louis. 4 other guys trailed behind him. Louis saw me making eye contact and smiled at me. I instantly looked away and kept walking as him and the 4 other guys got off the plane. They were about 10 minutes ahead of me when I finally got into the airport. I rode down the escalator. 2 security guards had my bags on a luggage cart already.

"You go ahead, we'll walk behind you with your luggage." They said. I began walking to the front doors. As I did, my cell phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"HAAAAY! Are you in London yet?" my best friend, Kennedy Silzer, asked.

"Yeah, I just got in." I replied.

"I'll be there in, like, 2 hours." Kennedy said. I got outside and stood there, waiting for a taxi. One stopped in front of me. I was just walking to it when I tripped on air. Again. I fell onto my hands and knees, my cell phone skidding across the pavement. When I looked up, the taxi was pulling away with a man texting inside.

_I love how I'm so noticed! _I though sarcastically. Another taxi pulled in front of me. I stood up, picked up my cell phone, and got in the taxi. I sat down on someone's lap.

"Why, hello there, beautiful. I told you I'd see you later."

_Oh, sweet Geezus . . . _


	2. I Knew I Had to Get You

_**I hope you guys liked that first chapter! I know my sister did! I did, too! Yeah, and Louis is mine. No fighting or trivia challenges because I will win. **_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p>"Hi, Louis." I said, obviously ticked. I did not want to see him again.<p>

"Hey, Louis, who's your friend here?" the blonde headed one asked.

"Shut your face, blondie!" I said, pointing at him.

"Look who's talking!" he shot back.

"Niall. Shut up." A curly haired boy said. I glanced over at the 5 boys in the taxi. Seeing them together made something pop in my head like an old memory.

"You guys are One Direction . . ." I said, my voice trailing off. The boys seemed to brace themselves for something. I looked at them like they were mental.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to scream?" Zayn asked.

"No . . . I mean, I love you guys, but you guys are normal people, too." I said. The boys relaxed.

"Thank god! Because whenever we're seen we get massive screaming." Liam said. I noticed I was still sitting on Louis' lap. I quickly got off, sitting between him and Zayn.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Dani," I replied.

"Dani . . . nice to meet you, Dani. I'm Harry." Harry said.

"Niall."

"Liam."

"Zayn."

I already knew Louis.

"I know who you guys are; you don't need to introduce yourselves." I laughed.

"You've got a keen accent there, Dani." Liam noticed. "Where are you from?"

"If you were in my country, you'd get the same question." I said. "But I'm from Canada."

"Where are you heading?" Niall asked.

"Uh . . ." I said, pulling a piece of paper from my pocket. "1213 Willow Drive, London."

"We'll get you there in no time." Louis said, smiling at me.

_Geezus!_

I knew he was trying to be nice but I knew what he was like. He's a musician. I don't date musicians, police officers, or army men.

Musicians are too self-centered.

Police officers and army men may never come home.

But why is he making me like him?

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Dani." Louis said.<p>

"Thanks," I mumbled. I slipped Harry and Niall my number (as a friend) and got out of the van taxi thing.

"Bye, Dani!" Niall called.

In the 10 minutes Niall and I knew each other we've found a lot of things in common. We have the exact things in common. Both Niall and I swear we were twins separated at birth.

"Bye, Niall!" I said.

"Bye, Dani!" Louis echoed.

"Goodbye, Louis." I said. He frowned. I smiled.

"I'm just messing with you, Louis! See you later!" I said happily. Yeah, okay, I warmed up to Louis so much in ten minutes! My host family ran out to greet me. There were the mother and father, a teenage daughter, and a 10-year-old boy.

"Hello, Dani, I'm Rachel!" the mother greeted warmly. She then spotted the boys in the taxi.

Rachel whispered in my ear, "Is that One Direction?"

I nodded slowly. Rachel went back to her husband. The husband covered his daughter's eyes.

"Clarisse has a huge obsession with them. She sees them on ITV2 and she cries." Rachel explained to me.

"Oh, then quickly, help me get my stuff out of the trunk!" I said. We ran to the open trunk and took out my 10 suitcases.

"BOYS, QUICKLY, GO!" I yelled.

"What?" Louis yelled back.

"DRIVE, DAMN IT!" I yelled. Louis slid the door shut and yelled at the driver to floor it. He did and they sped away.

"Bloody hell, Dad!" Clarisse yelled, removing her dad's hand from her eyes. "What was that about? What boys?"

"Oh, nothing." I said. I looked at Rachel. She winked at me and I smiled.

_I like this family already! _


End file.
